Teach Me How To Kiss
by Merciless Ruby
Summary: “Hitsugaya-kun?” “What, Bed-Wetter Momo?” “Teach me how to kiss.” Short HitsuHina one shot! Please R&R!


_**Teach me how to kiss**_

_**Summary – "Hitsugaya-kun?" "What, Bed-Wetter Momo?" "Teach me how to kiss." Short HitsuHina one shot!  
**_

_**I do not own Bleach**_

* * *

It was another boring day in Seireitei. About thirty years has passed since the Arrancar War, and Soul Society was finally back to normal. Third, Fifth, and Ninth division already have new captains, and Seireitei's security is stricter than ever.

The sun was a few minutes away from setting, and both Momo and Toushiro wanted to enjoy the show. Since work has been reduced for another week, both of them wanted to enjoy their time alone before they start getting headaches over work.

Momo stared occasionally at her best friend from the corner of her eyes. He had finally grown slightly bit, making him now about an inch shorter than her. His face expression still did not change, and Momo was glad that it didn't. Toushiro was both handsome and cute at the same time.

The fuku-taichou knew that she had an immense crush on him, and she sometimes would have the urge to kiss him. Her tracks always ended there for two reasons. One, she doesn't want to cause their friendship to seem awkward, and two, she doesn't know how to kiss. Momo was a girl, and according to Yumichika, every girl knows how to kiss!

However, she has never kissed before. If she did try to kiss Toushiro, she would probably bite his lips wrong and probably even hurt him! According to Yumichika, again, everyone knows how to kiss since our lips and tongues do the _dirty _work, and we just moan and groan to it!

Momo was still unsure whether she knew how to kiss. Maybe she can ask Toushiro. As embarrassing as it may be for both of them, she still wanted to see his reaction and response. In addition, what if he agreed on teaching her how to kiss? Maybe she can finally serve her urges of kissing him. But then again, does Toushiro know how to kiss?

"Hitsugaya-kun?"

"What, Bed-Wetter Momo?"

"Teach me how to kiss."

Toushiro choked right away and began to cough as Momo stared at him anxiously. Her heart was pounding faster now that she told him that. The white-haired taichou cleared his throat and looked at her.

"Momo, why do you want to learn how to kiss?" he asked, scratching the side of his head.

"Because I want to. Please teach me!"

Toushiro stared at her astoundedly. Why would she ask _him _when he never kissed before? Toushiro didn't want to say no right away! He had his _I-want-to-kiss-Momo _urges everyday! He wanted to try it, and maybe he can learn how to kiss as well.

"Momo, I don't know how to kiss. I've never kissed before."

"B-But Yumichika said that we all know how to kiss. Our lips and tongues do the work while we moan and groan!"

Momo suddenly blushed as she thought of what she just said. Now things were more than awkward. She was scared now that Toushiro would start thinking that she just wants to be kissed by him instead of learning.

Toushiro wasn't stupid, and he knew that she was up to something. However, the image of him kissing her made his stomach turn into knots.

"If our _lips and tongues _do the work, then why do you want to learn?"

Momo gulped and stared down at the ground. What was she going to say now? She can't just tell him that she likes him and wants to kiss him!

"But I want to make sure I know how to kiss!" she told him, "I-I never kissed anyone, and I want to make sure that I know how to. Don't you?"

Toushiro gulped and looked away. Of course, he wants to kiss her, but he doesn't want to hurt her! And if they do kiss, what would become of them? Best friends that love to kiss each other like lovers? The taichou released a deep sigh and looked at her.

"I…well, I-I guess it wouldn't hurt to try."

Momo smiled and sat down beside him. Their hearts raced faster as their bodies were now touching. Toushiro cupped her face with his hands and leaned forward. The vice captain placed her hands on his chest and gently bit his bottom lip. Toushiro shuddered at her action, but kissed soothingly.

Momo's breath stiffened as their tongues brushed. Toushiro wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. She tilted her head as the kiss deepened. Both of them never knew that kissing the person you practically loved could make them feel so _alive_. If they knew that kissing felt this good, they would've started kissing a long time ago.

Momo moaned as his lips went to her neck and began sucking them. Chills ran up her back as she wrapped her arms around him tightly. Her eyes suddenly widened as she realized something. Aren't they supposed to be teaching each other how to kiss instead of making out like if they were ready to have sex?

His hands ran up her body, causing her to flinch, and on her face. His lips pressed tightly against hers as he darted his tongue inside. Yumichika was right! Lips and tongues do the work while you just moan!

"Hit-Hitsugaya-kun..." she moaned softly.

"Hm?"

"We-We're overdoing it." She said, and quickly, he let go of her.

His face reddened and he looked away. Trying to keep her mind away from the overdone kiss, Momo turned her face and noticed that the sun was already down. She pouted her lips childishly and tiled her head.

"Aw, the sun is already down! We missed it, Shiro-chan!"

"Relax, we'll do it tomorrow."

"Which? Watching the sunset or learning how to kiss?"

"Both."

* * *

**_OK, so this was just some short stuff...nothing much really! Multi-shots are coming VERY soon! Please review!  
_**


End file.
